Mejor amigo
by AizumiMizore-YAOI
Summary: Nunca les a pasado, que conocen a alguien, y piensan "esa persona es como las otras, no cambiara mi vida de ninguna manera" y después de unos días, semanas o meses terminas enganchado a ella, o en mi caso a él. Goenji x Fubuki
1. Chapter 1

hola :D...tal ves nadie recuerde queien soy...pero bueno ¬¬

traigo ... Otra historia? ... xD (?) bueno como el mar

esta cosa se me ocurrio al ver una imagen algo...rara? sep eso XC y bueno no se que decir asi que ..ehem a leer? ._.

ESTO no es lo mio mar ¬ ¬ maldito baka, baka, baka ...

* * *

**Mejor amigo**

Nunca les a pasado, que conocen a alguien, y piensan "esa persona es como las otras, no cambiara mi vida de ninguna manera" y después de unos días, semanas o meses terminas enganchado a ella, o en mi caso a él.

muchas y muchos siempre se hacen tontas preguntas como_ "¿le gusto?,¿si?,¿no?,¿tal ves?,¿tengo oportunidad?,¿no la tengo?¿cuando dejare de hacerme preguntas a mi mismo como un malfito demente?"_...¿como lo se? pues lo se por que lastimosamente yo ya me e puesto a cuestionarme eso y en mas de una ocacion he terminado como un completo y total demente...maldito sea el amor..

Fue extraño para mi el terminar asi, a mis 14 años en lo único en lo que pensaba era en mi familia, mis amigos y el futbol, pero algo tenia el que me hacia olvidarme de todo lo demás en un segundo, él era diferente, en todo el sentido de la palabra. A pesar de haber perdido a su familia se le podía ver con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que me volvía loco, literalmente hablando.

Durante un largo tiempo fuimos los mejores amigos y lo seguimos siendo, a pesar de que lo que yo deseo con él va más allá que ese sentimiento de fraternidad que tengo con los demás miembros de el equipo.

El primero en darse cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia el chico de hielo, y para gran sorpresa mía y de cualquiera, fue Endo… no pareció importarle mucho mis preferencias, lo que fue un gran alivio para mi. Me apoyo lo mas que pudo y en muchas ocasiones me decía que lo mejor era que dejara en claro los sentimientos que le profesaba al chico lobo.

En estos momentos estoy sentado a un lado de él, el entrenamiento a terminado y estamos tomando un pequeño descanso antes de regresar a casa, veo a lo lejos a Endo observándonos, el solo me muestra una enorme sonrisa muy característica de él y levanta el pulgar en señal de apoyo después se va acompañado de Kazemaru. Tal ves lo mejor sea decirle de una ves lo que siento y quizás el me vea como algo mas que un amigo..

-SABES Goenji ..

El me llama y apenas y salgo de mis pensamientos… ¿será que también siente lo mismo que yo?…

-me alegra mucho que seas mi mejor amigo!

Acerca de bonos de tierra en ...

_Mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo…_

_Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra ves y me dan canas de llorar…_

_- ... Goenji?_

_Mejor amigo..el solo me ve como un amigo..no el me ve como SU MEJOR AMIGO_

_-¡¿Estas bien?¿que pasa?!, ¡¿porqué lloras?!_

…_mejor amigo… soy su mejor amigo…mierda.._

_- ¿GONEJI?!_

* * *

:D y eso fue todo...lo se un fiasco ¬¬, pero beno me diverti escribiendolo asi que estoy algo satisfecha... xDD


	2. Mejor amigo Duele

_Bueno no tenia planeado continuar esto pero ya que me lo pidieron lo hare :D  
espero lo disfruten aunque es algo corto xD_

* * *

**DUELE**

_Me sentía fatal, no tenia ganas de hacer nada. Llevaba mas de 4 horas encerrado en mi cuarto desde que llegue del entrenamiento, no hable con nadie y no di explicaciones de mi estado. No lo soporte. Llore, llore como no lo había hecho en ya mucho tiempo._

_¿Mejor amigo? Es impresionante como dos simples palabras lograron quebrarme y destrozarme completamente. Me siento patético y… vacío. Me siento tan tonto al pensar que tal vez el también sentiría lo mismo que yo._

_-Ufff…-deje escapar el aire que había tomado hace un rato en un alargado suspiro. Cansancio, enojo, tristeza. Eran los sentimientos que abordaban mi cuerpo. _

_Ya no importa…-enserio que ya no importaba, que mas da, no es como si me fuera a morir por que mis sentimientos o son correspondidos, es frustrante pero era lo mas obvio. Vamos, los dos somos hombres, lo normal seria que me fijara en una chica, no lo se, como.. Natsumi o Haruna e incluso Aki y Fuyupe… bueno ahora me vengo dando cuenta que no conozco a casi ninguna chica… además de las manager y mi hermana claro, aunque esta ultima no entraría en mi lista como posible pareja._

_Maldito seas Fubuki ¿Por qué tu? ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo tenias que ser tu?_

_Toc toc .tocaron a la puerta me senté en la cama para ver de quien se trataba._

_-Hermano…-vi como la pequeña cabeza de mi hermana se asomaba por la puerta de mi habitación-nana dice que bajes a comer._

_-dile que no tengo hambre._

_-¿seguro?¿te sientes mal?_

_-no solo…estoy cansado, el entrenamiento de hoy fue algo duro, eso es todo, no te preocupes._

_-de acuerdo, descansa._

_-si-cuando por fin mi pequeña hermana se fue cerrando la puerta, deje de fingir esa tonta sonrisa, mi cara regreso a ese gesto de tristeza y me deje caer en la cama. Mañana tenia clases y la verdad si estaba algo cansado._

_Me saque la ropa y me di una pequeña ducha, tome un viejo pijama y me lo puse, distendí la cama y me deje arropar por las cobijas. Mañana seria otro día… otro día en el que el seria el centro de todos mis pensamientos, pero eso tenía que cambiar ya no podía estar soñando con algo que simplemente nunca pasaría, era tonto._

_No había nada más que hacer…nada._

_Maldita sea, como amo a ese chico, como te amo Shirou._

_Te amo tanto, que duele._

* * *

Hasta la proxima :D


End file.
